<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>because we believe (in the night we trust) by fm1978</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277201">because we believe (in the night we trust)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fm1978/pseuds/fm1978'>fm1978</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fm1978/pseuds/fm1978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli and Tauriel, on a winter’s night in Erebor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>because we believe (in the night we trust)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her dwarf—and what a thing it was, to be able to call him hers, wholly and completely—was a man of many talents. Pretending to be asleep was not among them, but every night without fail, when Tauriel arrived at their rooms after a long day in the infirmary, he woke to her opening the door, but said nothing until she crawled into bed and nestled into his side. Why they played this little game every night she couldn’t say, since she knew he did it and he knew she knew, but she found it charming, this silly rhythm she and her dwarf had settled into. She found most things he did charming, and two cold months spent among him and his people had not dulled that sensation. Usually.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Meleth nín?” </em>
</p>
<p>He huffed, and made a big show of blinking his eyes open. “Yes, my dearest?”</p>
<p>“Get your feet off me.”</p>
<p>“But it’s cold.”</p>
<p>She huffed and pulled her legs back to her half of the bed. Their stove wasn’t lit, but Erebor tended warmer even on the coldest days by merit of it being underground. “It is not. And even if it was, if either us has the right to feel it, it would be me.”</p>
<p>“I thought your elven constitution kept you from noticing such minor inconveniences.” His hand rucked up her long sleep shirt, stolen from him, and he made a vaguely pleased noise at the feel of nothing but bare skin from her thigh to her waist, but she didn’t notice his true intent until he flattened his palm and stretched his cold fingers across her belly. She flinched, and he said, laughing, “See! You’re warm as a furnace. Let me put my feet on you.”</p>
<p>“No!” Tauriel latched onto the blankets and twisted further to her side, but he had her by the waist, and all her maneuver managed to do was get them both twisted further under the blankets.</p>
<p>He pressed his nose to the joint between her neck and shoulder and took a deep breath. His feet were less cold now, but only slightly, and they were tucked firmly between her calves. “Isn’t this better?”</p>
<p>“For you.” Tauriel gave the blankets another sharp tug, but it only pulled him more flush against her back, and she could feel his interest growing behind her. Desire, and how to embrace it, was another game they played, and although it was still new to her, she felt she was improving with practice. She twisted enough to be able to meet his eyes, and gave him a look she hoped came across as coy. “I think you might be able to make it worth my while, though.”</p>
<p>He ducked against her shoulder, and she could feel rather than see his grin as he ground his hips into hers. “I’m glad you have such confidence in me.”</p>
<p>She rolled over to face him fully, as his hands grabbed the bottom of her shirt and tugged it up and over her head at the same time that she pushed his own sleep pants down just far enough to expose him. “Let’s hope it is  not misplaced. I would hate to see you get cold feet now.”</p>
<p>His face went blank for a fraction of a second before he burst into startled, bed-shaking laughter. Tauriel gave him a second to enjoy himself before she shifted down enough to press her lips to his, firmly cutting off. When she pulled back, his pupils had dilated and his cheeks were flushed with both arousal and laughter. “You should be embarrassed,” Tauriel said. “That joke was terrible.”</p>
<p>“I thought it was wonderful,” Kíli said. “I think you’re wonderful—we’ve got to shift around, though, so I can reach you better.”</p>
<p>She pouted, but it was all part of the game, and when he was sitting up closer to the headboard he patted his thigh and she straddled him, grinding herself against his cock without taking him inside as he stared almost vacantly at her breasts, but when she tried to line him up, he batted her hand away before pressing his own fingers to her center, and let out a low groan at what he found. “Fuck, you’re already so wet.”</p>
<p>“Of course I am,” Tauriel said, pausing with a hitch of her breath as he slid a finger inside. One of her hands went to his chest, for stability, while the other went to her own, to play with her own nipple like he would do sometimes. “You’re not the only one who spent all evening wanting.”</p>
<p>That got another groan out of him and another finger inside of her, rubbing without pause against the spot inside her that made her legs tremble. She was even wetter now, her slick noises even louder than their breathing and moans. He leaned forward and took the nipple she wasn’t playing with into his mouth, nipping at it before trailing kisses up the curve of her breast to her collarbone before pulling back. “Not just all evening. All day.”</p>
<p>“That seems—“ she gasped when he pushed his thumb against her clit, beginning to rub in slow, tight circles. “Fuck. That seems—distracting.”</p>
<p>“It was. Very, very distracting. I couldn’t focus on anything. Thorin was cross, and Balin kept getting on to me because I kept zoning out in meetings.”</p>
<p>Tauriel couldn’t help her laugh, but it was as shaky as her thighs were as Kíli sped up his movements. <em> “Ohhh, </em>I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>He laughed, shaking his head, and she was struck by the urge to muss up his hair. “You shouldn’t be. I was thinking about when you let me put my mouth on you, and how good you taste—“</p>
<p>Tauriel gasped at that—it had only been the once, but he’d been so eager that she’d reached her peak four times that afternoon. It had made her feel raw in a way that she couldn’t explain, though, so she had declined when he offered again, although she was beginning to reconsider that.</p>
<p>His motions inside her and against her clit were even faster now and his eyes were almost all pupil as he continued, “—And I was just so damned bored that I couldn’t stop thinking about you being there with me and everybody else being gone, or maybe still there and we just didn’t care because they couldn’t stop us, and just sitting you on the table and doing it again, just spending all day taking care of you until you couldn’t take it anymore.”</p>
<p>The next motion of his hand tipped her over the edge, her panting breaths trailing into a keen as she clenched around his fingers. He gamely kept rubbing her through it, more gently than before, and when her awareness returned she noticed it was the soft head of his cock slotting against her folds instead. His eyes had fluttered shut as he stroked himself and slicked himself up with her wetness, which had coated his hand and part of his stomach where she’d been straddling him. She wrapped her hand around his and his cock, and he blinked, beaming at her. “You looked like you enjoyed that.”</p>
<p>Tauriel still didn’t have words yet, so she just huffed and leaned down to kiss him. He must have licked his fingers off while she was coming down, because she could taste herself in his mouth, and she licked further in, leading the kiss. When she pulled back to breathe she lined his cock up and took just the head of it inside her, and they both sighed. “Now?”</p>
<p>“Now,” Kíli affirmed, his left hand falling to her hip to steady her as she sank down. He groaned low in his throat, and she had a sudden urge to lean down and bite it, but she couldn’t quite reach from where she was. An idea for another time, then. She braced herself against his chest again and started to move, rocking herself back and forth on his cock before starting to go faster. He was so solid inside her, and as much as she liked his fingers she liked his cock and how full it made her feel so much more. His other hand was at the back of her neck, and he pulled her down so they could kiss between panting into each other’s mouths. He was meeting her with each thrust now, but she could tell that he was getting closer as he sped up, so she dropped her own free hand to her clit, one finger on each side as she stroked and ground all in counterpoint. His eyes had been glued to her face, his gaze almost reverent, and it was so heady to be so adored by him that she almost missed his shock and the stutter in his thrusts as he watched her touch herself. “Fuck, Tauriel.”</p>
<p>“Are you almost—“ She couldn’t finish her sentence, forcing the words out between harsh pants and high, needy moans.</p>
<p>He responded with a frantic nod, although the question seemed to only feed his focus as he took hold of her other hip now to move her how he liked. “Are you with me?”</p>
<p>“Always,” Tauriel said, and then she was coming, with a scream that could probably be heard from Mirkwood and a shiver that raced up her spine and forced her to collapse against his dark furred chest, where she felt and heard his moan as he met his own release. He trembled slightly under her, and she couldn’t quell the feeling of wicked satisfaction, that it was she who could so wholly undo him.</p>
<p>After a minute passed, during which his breathing evened out and her muscles started to tense from her position, he gave her a thigh a gentle smack and she lifted her head. “Do you need me to get off?”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid so.” His fingers that had been inside her were tacky now where they traced patterns against her leg. “I’m going to get pretty sensitive real quick.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Tauriel said. She pushed up onto her knees and allowed him to slip out of the clutch of her body, wincing at the feel of his cum dripping out of her. His eyes were already closed, and she patted his chest, murmuring, “I’ll be back.”</p>
<p>He hummed in agreement, and she went to the water closet to pee and clean herself off. The system in Erebor that had once heated water all over the mountain had fallen into disrepair during Smaug’s occupation, but it did still run, and that was enough to wet a rag and wipe his spend off her. She wrung it out, rewet it, and took it back to bed with her. Kíli blinked one eye open when she cleaned him off as well, but didn’t say anything after she crawled into bed beside him for a long moment. “You know I don’t actually want to have sex with you in front of Thorin’s council, right? Don’t laugh, it’s a serious question!”</p>
<p>She wiped a stray, laughter-induced tear from her eye. “I know, Kíli.”</p>
<p>“It was just a—thing. I’ve thought about it, but the idea of actually doing it makes me nauseous.”</p>
<p>Tauriel hummed. “It is only a fantasy, <em> meleth nín. </em>You don’t have to be ashamed of it.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“And I—“ She felt a little hypocritical, to advise against shame while struggling against her own embarrassment, but she forced it down. “—I can’t say I didn’t enjoy it either.”</p>
<p>“That’s true,” Kíli agreed. “Sleep well, my starlight.”</p>
<p>“Kíli.”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“You’re putting your feet on me again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can’t believe I finally cracked and wrote SMUT.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>